snowwhitefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs (1937)
'' ''"Someday, my Prince will come." - Snow White '''Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs '''is a 1937 animated feature film by Walt Disney based on the fiary tale: Snow White by The Brother's Grimm from 1812. It was the first picture by Disney and the highest grossing animated feature of all time. It became one of the most famous films in history. It was directed by Walt Disney and was starring the voices of: Adriana Castelotti, Lucille La Verne, Roy Atwell, Pinto Colvig, Eddie Collins and Moroni Olsen. It had the deepest cultural impact of any animated film and made the films of Disney possible. Plot The film opens at a richly decorated storybook whic details the story of Princess Snow White. Her stepmother the Evil Queen is very vain and is afraid that her stepdaughter might someday surpass her in beauty. She dresses her in rags and forces her to work as a scullery maid. The Queen calls upon the slave in the magic mirror who she obsesivly asks: "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all." The Mirror tells The Queen: "Rags cannot hide her gentle grace, alas she is more fair thee." Outside the castle courtyard Snow White sings to a wishing well as she is overheared by The Prince. He climbs over the wall and sings a ballad to her. The Queen watches them from her window. Later, she sits in her throne while commanding the Huntsman that he shall go into the woods with her and kill her. The huntsman is repelled but does as the Queen commands. The Queen hands him a jewel-box in which he is to bring back Snow White's heart. The next morning, Snow White and the huntsman go into the woods where Snow White picks wildflowers. When the huntsman attends to kill her with his knife, he falls on his knees and begs for forgiveness. He tells Snow White she should hide and never return. Snow White flees into the forest were she is scared and sees visions of trees trying to grab her. She finally collapses in an open space while she cried. Animals come to her and attempt to cheer her up. She sings to them and the animals lead her to a small wooden cottage in a closely secluded part of the forest. She finds the door is not locked and because of that everything is so small she thinks children live there. However, the cottage is very untidy. Snow White, with the help of the animals cleans the house. She goes upstairs and finds seven little beds. The names of the residents are carved into them: Doc, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy and Dopey. Overtaken by sudden sleepiness she falls over the seven beds. The animals tuck her in and the exhausted princess falls asleep. In a diamond mine, seven old dwarves the residents of the home are digging. They all have distinct personalities: Doc is the self proclaimed leader but is very scattered. Grumpy is a very cranky and sinical. Sleepy is always very tired, Happy is always ubbeat, Bashful always blushes, Sneezy has an allergy, and Dopey is naive and can't talk. The dwarves march home over the seven falls singing the famous song: "He-Ho". When the dwarves arrive home they find the lights on. They are scared and think a monster might have taken shelter in their home. They go inside attempting to kill it with their pitchforks but when they find there is a girl in thier bed and she wakes up. Snow White is instantly charms by the little men and identifies them. She then ask them if she can stay to hide from the Queen. All agree accept Grumpy who is relluctant and remembers his brothers about the Queen's magical powers. He however changes his mind and let's her stay. Snow White then goes downstairs and cooks soup for them, insisting they wash up first. The dwarves obey her accept Grumpy. In the bathroom, the other dwarves wash Grumpy by force. At the castle, the huntsman has given back the jewel-box to the Queen who again consults her mirror. The mirror reaveals that Snow White is still alive and lives with the dwarves. The heart that was given to the Queen was a pig's heart. Fuled with hate, the Queen goes down the stairs to her hidden laboratory were she consults her ancient magical book of disguises. She conducts a potion. This potion transforms her into The Witch which let's a whole other part of her personality out. In an ancient book, the Witch finds the formula for the Sleeping Death. Back at the dwarves cottage a party is being held in honor of the princess. Dopey attempts to dance with her by standing on Sneezy's shoulders. When he sneezes, the dwarves gather to listen to the story of the Prince. Snow White goes upstairs and sleeps in the beds as the dwarves sleep in several places troughout the house. The Witch poisons an apple to give to Snow White. The next morning, the dwarves go to work while they warn Snow White about the Queen's scheming. She promises she will not open the door to anyone. With the animals she bakes a cake for Grumpy when The Witch arrives. She seduces Snow White to let her in. The animals try to fight her off, but Snow White takes pity on her and let's her enter. The Witch gives Snow White the poisoned apple and tells her it is a wishing apple. Snow White wishes for the Prince and bites it. She collapses in sleeping death as The Witch leaves. The animals meanwhile have warned the dwarves and they hunt down the Witch, reconizing her as being the Queen to a cliff where she attempts to crush them with a bolder. However, lightning strikes down which let's the Witch fall to her death. Some time goes by and the dwarves faishon a glass coffin for Snow White. They mourn by her side as The Prince emarges on his horse. He has heared of Snow White's legend and wents forward to give her a final kiss. She kisses her. Snow White awakes. She is taken in the Prince's arms kisses the dwarves goodbye and rides with the Prince to his castle in the clouds. Snow White and the Prince live happily ever after as the decorated storybook closes and the feature ends. History Category:Snow White films Category:1937 films Category:Disney films Category:Rated G films Category:Films Category:Movies